The present invention relates generally to the field of heat exchangers and more particularly, to a system for inspecting the inner surfaces of a heat exchanger found on a tubular aseptic or high temperature system for processing low acid products.
Low acid products, such as, milk, cream, ice cream mix, nutritional drinks, dairy alternative drinks, puddings, cheese sauce, soups, dips and sauces are susceptible to the formation of deposit on the heating surface during processing. The formation of deposit which denatures with time and temperature become “burn-on”. This is a common problem found on any aseptic processing system, when a tubular aseptic or high temperature system is engineered to resist burn-on. This invention enables inspection of the inner surfaces of the heat exchanger at the critical point where deposit might occur in case of any or accidental or undesirable event.